Pokémon: The New Adventures
by Houndoom2291
Summary: This is the start of a whole new Pokémon adventure in Johto, starring Andy Gettum
1. Trainer Number Four Gets Houndour!

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 01  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  


  
Get ready for the newest series of Pokémon! This isn't the Orange Islands, this isn't the Johto Journeys (but it's located it Johto), it's Pokémon: The New Adventures. Starring new characters (which all belong to me), new Pokémon (which all belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures), and much much more. Prepare yourself for the new series of Pokémon: The New Adventures!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Trainer Number Four  
Gets Houndour!  


  
  
  
  
_"Gotta get 'em all, gotta get 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all"_ Andy Gettum was saying in his dreams, when suddenly_--_CRASH! Andy was woken up from his dream by the crashing of his alarm clock on the floor. Since it was now broken, he looked at his watch. "Oh, it's 8:00 A.M. That's nice." and he placed it head back onto his pillow. "8:00!!?!?? I was supposed to be at Professor Elm's lab half an hour ago!"  
Andy frantically changed and raced to Professor Elm's lab. Right as he ran inside he bumped into his lifetime rival, Jack Elm, Professor Elm's son (Prof. Elm isn't in the same generation as Prof. Oak you know).  
"Oh so its you Andy!" Jack sneered. "I should have expected you to come late. And you sure are late! You'll be lucky if you get a good Pokémon from my dad, let alone get one at all! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm off to begin my journey, see ya later loser. That is, if you can keep up with me!" And with that Jack got into a nice looking Porsche with a bunch of cheerleaders and drove off.  
"We'll see about that Jack!" Andy shouted, even though he knew that Jack was too far away already to hear him.  
"So, Andy, I see you've come at last." Professor Elm said to Andy. "I'm sure you'll be wanting a Pokémon."  
"Uh huh! Let me have Cyndaquil Professor Elm!" Andy said to the Professor.  
"I'm afraid Jack got that instead." Prof. Elm replied. "And don't bother asking about Totodile and Chikorita, because they're already taken."  
"WHAT?!" Andy shouted in fear. "But I need a Pokémon for my quest Professor. And I can't believe Jack got Cyndaquil! I really wanted it."  
"Well," Prof. Elm began to say. "I do recall Professor Oak telling me about this happening once to him, and he gave the boy a Pikachu. So I guess I could give you a different Pokémon."  
"I'll take anything!" Andy eagerly said.  
"Well, I do have this one Pokémon, I have a close friend from Saffron City in Kanto who one night found a wild Pokémon. And I'm sure you'll like it. But it hasn't been trained at all, so it's not very tame."   
"I'll take it!" Andy replied.  
"Here is your Pokéball with the Pokémon in it. Here are some Pokéballs for catching Pokémon with, here is your Pokégear, and lastly, here is your Pokédex. Come on, release your new Pokémon and see what it is."  
"Okay, Pokéball go."  
"Hoouundour!"  
"What's that?" Andy looked at his Pokédex.  
"Houndour. The dark and fire type Pokémon. It uses different types of cries for communicating with others of its kind and for pursuing its prey. "  
"Wow! It's so cute!" Andy exclaimed. Suddenly, Houndour spit flames at Andy. "I-I'm s-s-sure th-that we're g-going t-to have s-s-some g-great times t-together." Andy sputtered out. Then, he fainted.  
"Like I toldy you Andy, he isn't trained."  
"Don't worry Professor Elm, I'll train it!" and with that, Andy grabbed Houndour in his hands and walked out of the lab, only to meet with his mother, who gave him his bag and some stuff, including a rope just incase. "Bye mom!"  
"Come on Houndour, let's go!" Andy said excitingly. He started walking, but Houndour wouldn't follow him. "Okay fine then don't walk with me on your own." Andy tied the rope around Houndour (thankfully Houndour didn't burn it, yet at least) and dragged him along.  
Soon, Houndour got very annoyed and burned the rope.  
"Okay then Houndour, no rope. You can do whatever--" but Andy was cut off by the sound of something rustling in the grass. Then suddenly two teenagers, a boy and a girl jumped out of the grass, taking Andy and Houndour by complete surprise.  
  
  
  


WHO'S THAT POKéMON?  
  
**V R D U A I E S M S**  
  
IT'S MISDREAVUS!  


  
  
  
  
"Get ready for trouble." said the girl.  
"And exchange that to double." said the boy.  
"To secure the Earth of isolation."  
"To link all people inside our nation."  
"To accuse the evils of fact and love."  
"To expand our reach to the stars above."  
"Amanda!"  
"Chris"  
"Team Rocket explodes at the pace of light, admit defeat now, or embrace yourself to fight."  
Suddenly, a monkey-like creature jumped in and stated, "Aipom, that's right."  
"Who are you?" Andy asked the trio.  
"We're Team Rocket" the Aipom said.  
"Huh? You can talk? I thought Pokémon could only say their names."  
"All except 'fa me." the Aipom replied.  
Andy got out his Pokédex. "Aipom, the normal type Pokémon. Its tail is so powerful that it can use it to grab a tree branch and hold itself up in the air."  
"Enough chit-chat!" Amanda shouted. "That Houndour looks pretty powerful if I do say so myself."  
"And I'm sure that our boss will promote us for this one!" Aipom stated.  
"Now hand it over brat!"   
"No way!" Andy responded. "This is my Houndour, go find your own!"  
"Don't worry, we've found our own already. It's right here." said Chris. "Now give it up you twerp, unless you want to battle."  
"Fine then, I'll battle! Go Houndour!" but instead, Houndour stretched and layed on the ground.  
"Ha! Go Sneasel!" Amanda said.  
"Gligar, I choose you!" Chris said"  
"Who are they?" Andy asked, looking at his Pokédex.  
"Sneasel, the dark and ice type Pokémon. It's a michevious Pokémon with a strange type combination. Its claws are almost as powerful as those of Sandslash."  
"Gligar, the ground and flying type Pokémon. It flies straight at its target's face then clamps down on the startled victim to inject poison."  
"Sneasal, use slash!"  
"Gligar, wing attack!"  
Both attacks put damage on Houndour. It got up and got ready to battle.  
"Alright Houndour!" shouted Andy. "Now go and give Gligar a bite attack and Gligar a double kick!"  
Houndour jumped into the air, and bit Sneasel right on its ear.  
"Sneeeeaaaass!" At the same time, it kicked Gligar in the face two quick times.  
"Gligaaaaarrr!"  
"Now Houndour, finish them all off with Flamethrower!"  
"Hound!" Houndour respectivly nodded. "Houndooooooouuuuuuurrrr!" it shouted, blasting a line of fire at the group of villains, burning then and firing them off like rockets.  
"Team Rocket's exploding away!" They choresed together.  
Then, as they just went out of sight and you could see a bright light, "Bing!"  
"Wow Houndour, we just won a Pokemon battle, alright!" He shouted, jumping up into the air with Houndour. "So Houndour, do want to be friends now?"  
"Hound!" Houndour nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this the beginning of a new relationship between a Pokémon and a boy? Will Houndour and Andy become the best of friends? Will Andy catch more Pokémon? Will Team Rocket appear again to ruin Andy's adventure? What about Jack, Andy's rival? Will Andy gain any allies to join his quest? Find out the answers to these questions and more, in the continuing chapters of **Pokémon: The New Adventures!** Created by me, Houndoom229. Please review (after you've read, if you havn't already of course though)


	2. The Buggy Battle!

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 02  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  
  


Okay, sorry about last fic, i know it wasn't the most original, but the next stories will be better, i promise. Andy will be getting to travel buddies, and they'll be somewhat like brock and misty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NARRORATOR: So far Andy and his new pokemon, Houndour have been off to a good start and have already won their first pokemon battle againgst Team Rocket: there's Chris and his Gligar, Amanda and her Sneasel, and Aipom. What will happen in this episode? Find out in...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Buggy Battle!  
  
  
  
  
  


Andy is walking along with his trusty Houndour around on route 29, hoping to find some wild Pokémon. When all of a sudden Houndour looked to a bush on his side. "Houndour!"  
"What is is Houndour?" Andy though, was inturrupted by a wild Pokémon jumping out.  
"Ledyba!"  
"What's that?" Andy asked looking to his Pokédex.  
"Ledyba, the bug and flying type Pokémon. It is only found wild in the morning and is considered weaker than its opposing bug, Spinarak. This Pokémon does however at least have the advantage over ground type Pokémon."  
"Wow, a Ledyba! I'm going to catch it! You can do it, can't you Houndour!"  
"Houndour!" it nodded its head in agreement.  
"Houndour, use your ember attack!" Andy instructed. Houndour spit a ball of fire directly into the wild Ledyba's stomach.  
"Ledy!" the Ledyba weakly cried, then fainted on the ground.  
"Pokéball, go!" The ball wiggled around a moment, then the light faded. "Alright! I caught Ledyba!" Andy exclaimed, jumping into the air. Suddenly, another bug-like Pokémon came out of nowhere, but it wasn't another Ledyba.  
"Spina!" it shouted.  
_Hmmmmm... _Andy thought to himself. He looked at his Pokédex.  
"Spinarak. The poisonous bug Pokémon. This is a nocturnal Pokémon that can learn a variety of different attacks. They can shoot webs to prevent their opponents from running away."  
"Ok! Houndour, give it a bite!" Andy said. Houndour pounced on the Spinarak and chomped on it. The Spinarak flinched, and fell over. "Pokéball go!" Five seconds later, "Oh yeah! I caught Spinarak! Hmmmmm, I wonder if there are any more wild Pokémon out here." Suddenly, Andy heard a rumble in the bushes. "Yes! Another Pokémon!" but this time, it was something else. "Who are you?" Andy asked the boy who jumped out of the shrubs.  
"I am Sam, a powerful Pokémon trainer. Care to battle?"  
"You bet!" Andy answered, excited. So, the battle was on. "Go, Houndour!"  
"Hound!"  
"Hah, you think that you can defeat me with that? Well, guess again! Go, Wooper!"  
"Hmmmm." Andy thought.  
"Wooper, the water and ground type Pokékmon." said Andy's Pokédex. "This Pokémon lives in cold water, if wild. It will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside. Has an extremely good advantage over fire type Pokémon and rock type Pokémon."  
"I wonder why it says that. Let's see." Andy said.  
"Attack types that are good against fire type Pokémon: Rock, Ground, and especially Water."  
"Are you going to stand there all day looking at your Pokédex? Or are you going to battle?" Sam angrily asked.  
"Just because your Wooper has an advantage over Houndour doesn't mean you've won the battle yet, Houndour, use your Crunch attack!" Houndour lunged at the Wooper, and crunched right onto it. It obviously damaged the Wooper, but did not defeat it.  
"Hah! Do you think that I just started raising this Wooper today? Wooper, give it your best Bubblebeam!" Sam commanded. The Wooper opened its mouth and shot a load of bubbles straight at Houndour.  
"Houndour!" Houndour faintly said, then fainted.  
"Houndour!" Andy cried, picking him up. "You put up a great battle Houndour. I'm still going to defeat you Sam! Ledyba, go!"  
"Ledyba!" shouted the Ledyba, ready for action.  
"Okay Ledyba, I'm counting on you to win the battle. Use your tackle attack!" Ledyba rammed hard into the opposing Wooper.  
"Woop!"  
"Okay Wooper, dig underground!" Wooper dug underground, obeying its orders.  
"Ledyba, quick, fly up so it can't reach you!" Ledyba flew up into the air right as the Wooper dug out from the ground. It started looking around for the Ledyba. "Ledyba, while it's confused use your comet punch attack!" Ledyba flew straight down to the Wooper and frantically jabbed it and punched it until the Wooper fainted.  
"Hmmmm, Wooper, return." Sam said, getting his Pokémon back into its Pokéball. "Andy, you put up a good fight. Now get ready to lose! Pokéball go!"  
  
  
  


WHO'S THAT POKéMON?  
  
**R A N S R G U I**  
  
IT'S URSARING!  
  
  
  
  


Andy looked at his Pokédex. "Flaafy, the evolved form of Mareep. As a result of storing too much electricity, it can develop patches where even downy wool won't grow."  
"Fine then, Ledyba, come over here and lie down next to Houndour for a break. Go Spinarak!"  
"Spina!"  
"Okay, Flaafy, give it a thundershock!" The Flaafy shot a light electric shock toward Spinarak.  
"Spinarak, dodge the shot and counter attack with a Poison sting!" Spinarak listened to Andy, and quickly was able to poison the Flaafy."  
"Flaafy, no! Alright, prepare to lose! Flaafy, use your best Thunderbolt on it!" Flaafy shot thunder right at Spinarak, and hit it too, not to mention the great damage.  
"Spinarak, use a spider web to trap it and finish it off with your leech life attack!" Spinarak leapt into the air and sprayed a large spider web at the Flaafy, unenabling the Pokémon to move an inch. Then it started to drain the Flaafy's energy until, it was unable to battle anymore."  
"Flaafy, return! Fine, you defeated my Flaafy. But get ready for what I'm going to do to your bugs! I challenge your Ledyba and Spinarak to go against my Wigglytuff, go!"  
"Wigglytuff, the evolved form of Igglybuff and Jigglypuff. It is a powerful Pokémon for a normal type, using its massive weight to paralyze offending Pokémon by using a body slam."  
"Okay Wigglytuff, use your body slam!" Sam instructed.  
"Wiggly!" shouted the Wigglytuff, jumping into the air and landing on the two defensless bugs.  
"Ahhhh!" exclaimed Andy. "Ledyba, Spinarak!" Suddenly, a glow could be seen under the Wigglytuff. And two figures appeared under it, both knocking the Wigglytuff off balance. "I think, I think that Ledyba and Spinarak just evolved!" Andy stared in awe at them, then looked at his Pokédex.  
"Ledian, the evolved form of Ledyba. It is very good on the defensive side, with high defense and HP ratings. It also has the ability to learn defensive attacks such as Light Screen, Reflect, Safegurad, and Baton Pass."  
"Ariados, the evolved form of Spinarak. Using the big horn on its head, it can inject large quanities of poison into its opponents bloodstream until it faints."  
"Okay guys, let's show this trainer that we can win! Ledian, use your double edge and Ariados, use Psychic!" The two bugs combined their attacks and KOed the Wigglytuff.  
"Wigglytuff, return. You may have won this match, but don't think that you'll win when we meet again!" and with that, Sam took off.  
"Wow Ledian and Ariados, you two did great jobs! Come on, let's go--" BRING, BRING! Andy's Pokégear was ringing. It was a call from Professor Elm.  
"Hi Professor Elm." Andy said. "Guess what, I've already won two Pokémon battles, and caught two Pokémon, Ledyba and Spinarak, both which have already evolved. How do you like that?"  
"That's nice." was Prof. Elm's reply.  
"That's nice!?" Andy angrily asked. "That's awesome!"  
"Well, Jack already has ten Pokémon, has won seven Pokémon battles, and is already is passing through route 30."  
"What?! I better get going!"  
"Wait Andy, I'm glad that you're a bit further behind. See, there's this friend of mine who has a small lab on routh 30 and is in Cherrygrove City right now. He has been doing research on Pokémon eggs lately and last time he told me to send someone to hime, he gave an egg to the trainer, and it hatched into a Togepi. My friend, his name is Mr. Pokémon, and he says that he has a new egg, one that he said he could distinguish the type of the Pokémon. He says that it is probably a fighting type Pokémon inside. Anyway, I want you to pick up the egg from him and care for it until it hatches. Then you can keep the Pokémon."  
"Wow Professor Elm! I'll get right on it. And I can see Cherrygrove City up ahead! Call you soon, bye Professor!" and with that, Andy sped off to Cherrygrove City, Houndour, Ariados, and Ledian running next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what will the egg hatch into? Will Andy catch new Pokémon? Will he let any of his Pokémon go to be free? Will he ever catch up to Jack? What about Team Rocket? These questions can be answered in the upcoming Chapters of **Pokémon: The New Adventures**!!!


	3. Dusky and the Pokémon Eggs

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 03  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  
  


NARRORATOR: Last time, Andy was walking along with his trusty Pokémon, Houndour, Ledian, and Ariados who all put up a great battle last time against Sam's Pokémon. That was how Ledyba and Spinarak--whom both were caught by Andy in the beginning of last chapter--evolved.  
  
  
  
  
  


Dusky and the Pokémon Eggs!  
  
  
  
  


Andy, Houndour, Ledian, and Ariados have been walking for a few minutes since Professor Elm called Andy about the egg, and they could see Cherrygrove City up ahead. "Come on guys, lets get to Cherrygrove City!" Andy and his Pokémon ran towards the city excitedly. "I wonder," Andy started to say. "what the Pokémon that is in the egg is gonna be. It's a fighting type. Maybe it'll be a Machop. Or also, Mankey could be a nice addition. Heracross is pretty strong also."  
Once Andy reached Cherrygrove, he went into the Pokémon center to get his Pokémon healed and revitalized. "Nurse Joy," Andy said. "can you heal my Pokémon?"  
"Sure, they'll be back in a little bit." responded Nurse Joy.  
"Great." Andy said, handing Nurse Joy his Houndour, Ledian, and Ariados. Andy turned around, and bumped into a girl about his age who was carrying few Pokéballs. And Andy bumping into her though made her drop all of them.  
"Aaugh!" The girl slightly shouted. "I've been polishing those Pokéballs for hours and look what you did!" Andy looked. The Pokéballs looked a tiny bit worse than before, which wasn't all that bad.  
"I'm sorry, uh..."  
"My name's Dusky. And I'm on my way to somewhere for an important reason. And you knocking my Pokéballs out of my hands isn't helping!"  
"Well sorry! Jeez!" And with that, Dusky stormed off.  
"Here are your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said.  
"Thanks!" Andy thought that he should go Mr. Pokémon's house now. With his two Pokéballs with Ariados and Ledian inside them, attached to Andy's belt, and with Houndour walking beside him, he walked over towards a house that said on the mailbox 'The House of Mr. Pokémon'  
Andy went inside, and to his surprise was that girl that was so rude to him at the Pokémon center. But he paid no attention. "Ah! You must be Andy! Professor Elm told me about you. Now that the two of you, Dusky and Andy, are both here..." Dusky and Andy looked at each other and turned their heads. "I can give both of you your eggs!"  
"Ummm, Mr. Pokémon? Professor Oak never told me that there were two eggs when he sent me here. So why is, he getting one?"  
"Well Dusky, I called up Professor Elm and Professor Oak to each send a trainer that they knew and had faith in, and Professor Oak decided to send you, and Professor Elm decided to send Andy."  
"Oh." She replied.  
"Now, I have decided to give each of you a Pokémon that are at young stages and need good training, as when they hatch, they'll just be little baby Pokémon. Dusky, I have decided to give you this egg, but I know is that it is a normal type Pokémon, and I know it isn't going to be a Togepi, because I gave an egg that hatched into a Togepi to another trainer and the egg looks different than this one. And Andy, this egg is for you, and I know that it will be a fighting type Pokémon. Good luck for both of you! And they've both been with me for a while, so they should hatch pretty soon. Oh yes and one small request."  
"What is it?" Andy and Dusky asked.  
"Well, I think that it would be good for the two of you to travel together, as a team."  
"What?!!! Are you nuts?!" Andy exclaimed.  
"What are you thinking!?!?" responded Dusky.  
"I really think that it will take better effects on the eggs." Mr. Pokémon replied. Andy and Dusky thought about the eggs and the baby Pokémon, and thought they didn't like the sound of it, they reluctantly agreed. "Okay, now off you go!" Andy and Dusky left, annoyed. But when they left the house, Dusky saw Houndour.  
"Oh my goodness! A Houndour! It's the cutest thing in the world!" Dusky started to hold and pet Houndour, which bothered him, so he gave her a taste of flamethrower. Dusky coughed, then fell over.  
"Why do you love my Houndour so much Dusky?" he asked, as they started to walk out of Cherrygrove City.  
"Well, ever since I was a little girl, I've always admired Dark types of Pokémon. My sister Sunny wouldv'e loved him too, she loves fire type Pokémon.  
"What Pokémon do you have?" Andy asked.  
"Well, I just started my journey, so not much. But anyway, Pokémon, go!" Dusky threw her Pokéballs and out came her Pokémon.  
"Murkrooww!"  
"Pupitar!"  
"Misdreavus!"  
"Haunter!"  
"Hmmm." Andy wondered. He held up his Pokédex.  
"Murkrow, the dark and flying type Pokémon. It is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost."  
"Pupitar, the rock and ground type Pokémon. Like Metapod and Kakuna, Pupitar is in a somewhat vulnerable stage. But when it evolves, it will become the rock and dark powerhouse, Tyranitar."  
"Misdreavus, the ghost type Pokémon. It loves to bite and yank people's hair from behind without warning, just to see their reactions."  
"Haunter, the ghost and poison type Pokémon. These Pokémon love to have fun by sneaking up on people and scaring the living daylights out of them. It also enjoys eating dreams of people and other Pokémon.  
"So, Andy, can you beat that?"  
"I only started two days ago! But, Pokémon, go!"  
"Houndour!"  
"Ariados!"  
"Ledian!"  
"Not bad for a beginner. Pokémon, return!" Dusky shouted. "I'm going to be the most powerful dark type Pokémon trainer ever!"  
"Ariados, Ledian, return!" Andy said. "Well I'm going to be a Pokémon master!"  
So, Dusky and Andy bickered and argued until.... Bum Bum, Bum Bum! [scary music plays]  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
"Get ready for trouble."  
"And exchange that to double."  
"I've heard those voices before. Oh no, it's Team Rocket!"  
  
  
  
  


WHO'S THAT POKéMON?  
  
**G W I L O K S N  
**  
IT'S SLOWKING!  
  
  
  


  


"To secure the Earth of isolation."  


"To link all people inside our nation."  
"To accuse the evils of fact and love."  
"To expand our reach to the stars above."  
"Amanda!"  
"Chris"  
"Team Rocket explodes at the pace of light, admit defeat now, or embrace yourself to fight."  
"Aipom, that's right!"  
"Who are they?" Dusky asked.  
"Long story, but they're bad guys and they try to steal Pokémon."  
"Okay, go Sneasel!" Amanda called out.  
"Go, Gligar!" Chris shouted.  
"Sneas!"  
"Gligar!"  
"Oh wow! A Sneasel and a Gligar!" Dusky exclaimed. "I love those Pokémon! But if they're on the bad side, then I've got to fight! Goooooo, Haunter!"  
"Ok, go Ariados!"  
"Haunter!"  
"Ari!"  
"Ariados, use your spider web to stop Gligar right in its tracks!"  
"Haunter, give Sneasel your Hypnosis!"  
"Gligar, fly up so the web can't reach you, and use your sludge on Ariados!"  
"Sneasel, Use your reflect to block the Hypnosis waves!"  
The four Pokémon did as they were told to, and Ariados's Spider Web caught only Gligar's tail, causing it to lose the aim of its acid attack, which luckily for it hit both Haunter and Ariados. Hauner, befor the acid hit it in the face was able to use hypnosis on the Sneasel, but its reflect deflected it, and somehow cause Ariados and Haunter fall asleep.  
"Now Gligar, aim at the two little brats' feet to make them fall over!"  
"Sneasel, aim for their feet to with an ice beam!"  
The two attacks joined together and scraped Dusky and Andy's shoes, cauing them to trip. Though, their eggs flew out of their hands and landed on the ground with a thud. "Oh no!" Andy and Dusky shouted at the same time. But maybe it wasn't all that bad. Because both of the eggs started to crack, slowly, until suddenly, out of Dusky's egg came an Eevee! And out of Andy's egg, came a Tyrogue!  
"They hatched!" the two exclaimed. Andy looked at his Pokédex.  
"Tyrogue, the fighting type Pokémon. Even when things look hopeless, they never stop fighting until they faint, so they can recieve a lot of experience. Though small, never underestimate the power of a Tyrogue, as it can slug any handy target without warning. Depending on how powerful it is in the aspects of attack and defense, it can evolve into a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, or Hitmontop."  
"Eevee, the normal type Pokémon. Its iregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. Depending the time of day or the type of stone it comes in contact with, Eevee can evolve into Vaporeon, the water Pokémon, Jolteon, the electric Pokémon, Flareon, the fire Pokémon, Espeon, the psychic Pokémon, or Umbreon, the dark Pokémon."  
Andy and Dusky gaped at their newly hatched Pokémon, then got back to reality. "Tyrogue come back here! You're gonna get hurt out there!"  
"Eevee! You're too young to battle them, come here right now!"  
Tyrogue and Eevee looked at eachother, Andy and Dusky, then the opposing Sneasel and Gligar. Then, they nodded at each other. They both ran up to Sneasel and gave it their best tackle attack, then to Gligar. They were knocked into Team Rocket who shouted, "We're exploding off again!" Bing!  
A little while later, they were back on the route. "I've got to hand it to you Tyrogue, that was some awesome tackling you pulled off there!"  
"You did a great job too Eevee, you're always going to be by my side!"  
"Okay Tyrogue, back in the Pokéball, you deserve a rest after that battle. You'll fight more another time. Hey, look over there! A cave!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, once again, Andy has defeated Team Rocket, recieved a new Pokémon, and gained a friend--er, an ally at least. What more adventures are in store for Andy and Dusky? Any more friends? Foes? Pokémon? And what about that cave over there? Could it be Dark Cave........... Find out these answers and more in the continuing episodes of **Pokémon: The New Adventures!  
**


	4. The Dudes of Dark Cave

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 04  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  
  


  
Narrator: When we last left off, Andy had just met Dusky, the girl who's favorite Pokémon are the dark types. Andy and Dusky didn't really hit it off from the start, and to add to that, they both were assigned to recieve a Pokémon egg and travel together. Team Rocket came down and threatened to take Houndour and the rest of Dusky's and Andy's Pokémon, when both of their eggs hatched! Dusky's into an Eevee, and Andy's into a Tyrogue. They finished Team Rocket off with devestating tackle attacks. But what's in that cave ahead that Andy spotted?  
  
  
  
  
  


The Dudes of Dark Cave  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, I know what that place is!" Dusky exclaimed it's Dark Cave.  
"Why is it called that?" {One minute later} "Wow! It's dark in here! I can't see a thing! Houndour, make a flame so we can see through this cave."  
"Hound!" Houndour replied, in assurance. Houndour lit the cave so it was just barely possible to see things.  
KLUNK! Some heavy thing had just landed on Andy's head, causing hime to fall to the ground, with spirals in his eyes, showing that he was dazed.  
"Geo dude! Dude, dude, geo!"  
"What was that?" Andy shouted, running out of the cave with Dusky and Houndour behind him, then out came a small boulder with arms.  
"Geodude, the rock and ground type Pokémon. Found in fields and mountains, they are often mistaked as rocks or boulders and are tripped over. It uses its arms to steadily and stealthily climb steep mountain areas and paths. It swings its fists around if angered."  
"I'm gonna catch it!" exclaimed Andy. "Houndour give it an ember!"  
"Houndour!" it responded, firing, um, fire at the geodude, who then fainted.  
"GEODUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It shouted out loud, and suddenly, bunches of geodudes came out of the cave.  
"Geo, dude! Geo, dude!" They all shouted as they came out. Andy and Dusky looked a bit scared. The original Geodude pointed at the trio, and all of them jumped into the air, towards Andy, Dusky, and Houndour.  
"Let's get out of here!" shouted Andy. As fast as they could, Andy, Dusky, and Houndour ran away from the cave, with all of the Geodudes following them. They kept on running, until they reached a Pokémon Center.  
They dashed inside, panting as hard as they could. Then Nurse Joy saw them and asked what was wrong. "Well," Andy said as slowly as he could. "There was this Geodude near a cave and I told my Houndour to use ember on it, when all of a sudden it called out a bunch of other Geodudes and they all started chasing us. By the way, who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Nurse Joy. And those Geodudes back there live in Dark Cave, where there recently were Pokémon poachers."  
"Oh that's horrible!" Dusky said.  
"I know," replied Nurse Joy. "And the Pokémon poachers went in there that day looking for a rare Pokémon named Dunsparce. They would attack any Pokémon that got in their way. All of the Zubats and Wobbuffets were severly damaged, but not nearly as much as the Geodudes who tried to protect one Dunsparce that the poachers found. Since then, all Geodudes have been afraid of humans and will attack them with all of their might so they don't get hurt, and so the few Dunsparce stay safe."  
"Wow, I feel so bad for them. I think we should go back and apoligize."  
"Good idea Andy." Dusky replied. So the trio went back to Dark Cave, and the Geodude that Andy had first tried to catch saw them, but didn't call the rest of the Geodudes quite yet.  
But it should have, because randomly out of the blue came a humongous balloon, shaped like an Aipom, or so it looked like one.  
"Get ready for trouble." said the girl.  
"And exchange that to double." said the boy.  
"Uh oh." Andy said.  
"To secure the Earth of isolation."  
"To link all people inside our nation."  
"To accuse the evils of fact and love."  
"To expand our reach to the stars above."  
"Amanda!"  
"Chris!"  
"Team Rocket explodes at the pace of light, admit defeat now, or embrace yourself to fight."  
"Aipom, that's right!"  
"It's Team Rocket!" said Andy.  
  
  
  
  
  


WHO'S THAT POKéMON?  
  
**P D N H N O A**  
  
IT'S DONPHAN!  


  
  
  
  
  
"We saw those Geodude you were chased by before, and now we're going to take them!" Amanda shouted out.  
"We won't let you!" Dusky responded, apparently angered.  
"Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" asked Chris.  
They landed the balloon and commanded their Pokémon to come out.  
"Gligar!"  
"Sneas, Sneasel!"  
"Go, Ledian!"  
"Misdreavus, I choose you!"  
"Ledi!"  
"Misdreavus!"  
"Sneasel, use your fury swipes!"  
"Sneas!" it shouted, using its attack on both Pokémon, but it went right through Misdreavus and Ledian flew to safety.  
"Gligar, sludge bomb now!" it used it, and it hit Ledian and Misdreavus, poisoning them.  
"Ledian, comet punch!"  
It did so, and severly weakened Sneasel and Gligar, who both returned with a slash attack.  
"Misdreavus, use your pain split!"  
"Huh?" Andy wondered, then looked at his Pokédex.  
"Pain split, Misdreavus' special attack. It evens out both its own and its opponent's HP.  
Misdreavus glowed then looked as if it gained power, and Gligar and Sneasel lost theirs.  
"Ledian, while their weakened, finish them off with Double Edge!"  
Ledian slammed itself hard onto Sneasel and Gligar, which almost made them faint.  
"That's it!" shouted Amanda. "Sneasel, give that annoying bug an ice beam!"  
"And you Gligar!" Shouted Chris. "Give that pathetic ghost your best poison sting!"  
Both Pokémon assumed battle mode, and each KO'd their opponenet.  
"Ledian, return." Andy said, unwillingly.  
"Misdreavus, back in the Pokéball." Dusky also said reluctantly.  
As they were both about to call out a new Pokémon, the Geodude, who had been watching the whole thing called out the rest of the Geodude. "GEODUDE!!!!!"  
They all came out and started to pick up rocks and throw them at Team Rocket, Gligar, and Sneasel.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" They shouted.  
"Who cares about those Geodude! Sneasel return!"  
"You to Gligar!"  
"Cammon you twos, lets get outta here!" Aipom ordered them, as they started to fly away. But then, the main Geodude picked up a large boulder, and with all of its might chucked it at the Aipom balloon putting a big hole in it.  
"We're exploding off again!!!!!!" Bing!  
"Thanks Geodude!" Andy said to all of the Geodude. "Especially you!" he said, turning to the first Geodude.  
"Come on Andy, Violet City, the place that has that Pokémon Center we were in a while ago it right over there! That's where the next gym is!"  
"Okay, good bye Geodude, and thanks again!"  
"Yeah, thanks a whole lot!" Dusky also said.  
After a few seconds of walking away, something hit Andy's foot, causing him to fall down. It was the original Geodude.  
"Do you want to come with me Geodude?" asked Andy.  
"Geo, dude!" confirmed the Geodude.  
"Great, here Geodude, come into the Pokéball!"  
"Geodude!"  
"Yes!!! I got Geodude!" Andy shouted jumping into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. What will happen in the Violet City Gym? Will Andy be able to get even more Pokémon? Find out this and more in the next exciting adventure of **POKéMON: THE NEW ADVENTURES**!!!!!!!  
  



	5. Face-Off at Violet City

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 05  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  
  


I am absoulutely sooooo sorry that I stopped writing this fic (well, for anybody that cares at least). Just remember, whether you liked it or not, please review. In fact, if you're really that lazy, I'm okay if you just review by typing in one letter, because that shows me that at least you read it. Thank you!  
  
  
  
  


Face-Off at Violet City  
  
  
  


  
  
Andy, Duksy, and Houndour, walked back into the Pokémon Center to revitalize, both the Pokémon and Andy & Dusky. About 20 minutes later, Here Andy and Dusky, your Pokémon are healthy again.  
  
"Hey Houndour, how're you doing?"  
  
"Hound!" it remarked happily.  
  
"Great, now let's go to the Violet City Gym. I heard that it's a tall, spiral-like tower."  
  
"Andy, you mean like that over there?" Dusky said, pointing towards a tall, spiral-like tower.  
  
"I think so." he replied. They walked over there, and about a minute later, they got there. They stepped into the building, where a tall man was standing.  
  
"I'm Andy Gettum of New Bark Town, and being a Pokémon trainer, I require a battle with the leader of this gym.  
  
"Oh, you mean Falkner?" said the tall man. "Like you'll even stand a chance. Your problem I guess."  
  
"I will not lose to Falkner, I came here to win the Zephyr Badge, and I will get it too!"  
  
"Follow me." The duo, and Houndour, followed the man to an elevator, and he pushed the up button. A few seconds later, the door opened and the man led them into the elevator. It went up to the top floor, which was outside.  
  
"Falkner," the man started to say to a guy with bluish-blackish hair, covering one of his eyes. "You have been challenged by Andy Gettum of New Bark Town."  
  
"Another battle? This should be my sixth win today, with no losses of course."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Falkner, this is going to be a battle you'll never forget!" Andy said.  
  
"Actually I'll forget it, the next time that I beat you!"  
  
"Grrrrr. Let's just battle!"  
  
In the background, "_And we have quite a battle today, and this looks somewhat promising, with Falkner, the gym leader, and Andy, the opponent. Each trainer is allowed four Pokémon each, and there's no time limit. Let the battle begin!"_  
  
"Alright, _Andy_ get ready to learn just how powerful flying Pokémon really are, go Hoothoot!"  
  
"Hoooot!"  
  
"What's that?" Andy wondered, looking at his Pokédex.  
  
"Hoothoot, the normal and flying type Pokémon. This bird appears to have only one leg, but it really just has two that go back and forth so quickly, that it looks like there's only one."  
  
"A Hoothoot, eh? Well you better get out your pencils and paper Falkner, 'cause I'm taking you back to school! Go Ariados!"  
  
"Ariados!" it shouted.  
  
"Ok, Hoothoot, use foresight!"  
  
"Hoot hoot!" it called. Its eyes shone a faint red over Houndour for a quick second.  
  
"Alright, Ariados, Poison Sting!"  
  
"dos!" It shot needles at Hoothoot, and poisoned it.  
  
"Hoothoot, peck it!"  
  
"Hoot!" It ferociously peckes at Ariados, hurting it.  
  
"Okay, Ariados, finish it off with leech life!"  
  
"Ariados!" it sort of shot a bubble-like thing at Hoothoot, then it came back to Ariados. Then, Hoothoot fainted.  
  
"Hoooot."  
  
"Return Hoothoot. Alright, it's serious time! Dodrio, go!" Out came a bird, with three heads, brown feathers, and a pinkish tail.  
  
"Hmmm." Andy looked at his Pokédex.  
  
"Dodrio, the normal flying type Pokémon. This Pokémon is a non-flying bird, but its super sharp speed makes up for it. Each of its three heads represents a different feeling, one for anger, one for sadness, and one for happiness. When two heads go to sleep, the third keeps lookout."  
  
"Okay, Ariados, return! Go Ledian!"  
  
"Ledi!"  
  
"Ledian, use cometpunch!"  
  
"Dodrio, dodge it and use drill peck!" Ledian flew to it and got in a few punches before Dodrio's beaks all spun and went into Ledian. And it fainted too.  
  
  
  
  


**WHO'S THAT POKéMON?  
  
**F B T O W E U B F  
  
IT'S WOBBUFFET!  
Wobb!  


  
  
  
  
"Ledian, no! Hmmmm, return."  
  
"Hah, if you were a decent Pokémon trainer, you would know that flying type Pokémon easily beat bug types."  
  
"Well then, go Houndour!"  
  
"Hound!"  
  
"Houndour, use bite!" it lept into the air, and bit Dodrio hard.  
  
"Dodrio!" it shouted.  
  
"Okay Dodrio, use agility!"  
  
"Houndour, counter it with a flamethrower!" Houndour dodged the agility and blasted flames directly at Dodrio, making it fall down.  
  
"Ahh! Dodrio! Retun. Okay, get ready for Togetic!"  
  
"A Togetic?"  
  
"Togetic, the normal and flying type Pokémon. These Pokémon are known to bring happiness to any who can tame them."  
  
"Okay, Houndour, start off with crunch!"  
  
"Hound!" It jumped to Togetic and got its mouth ready, and it crunched Togetic.  
  
"Okay Togetic, use metronome!" Togetic rocked its hands back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...  
  
"It's using metronome Andy, who knows what could happen!" Dusky warned Andy. Suddenly, an explosion erupted.  
  
"It used explosion!" Andy gasped.  
  
"Togetic return!"  
  
"Hooouund." Houndour looked pretty beat.  
  
"Okay Houndour, return!" but Houndour shook its head. "You mean you still wanna fight?"  
  
"Hound." it replied, getting to its feet as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Well, Andy, it seems that your Houndour is tough, but can it handle this? Pokéball, go!" and out came, a Pidgeot.  
  
"It's a Pidgeot! Let's see what the Pokédex has to say about it though."  
  
"Pidgeot, the normal and flying Pokémon. It is speedy and can quickly swoop down to the ground, get its prey, and fly away easily."  
  
"Well, Houndour, use ember!"  
  
"Pidgeot, use mirror move!"  
  
Houndour shot an ember at Pidgeot, but it sort of bounced back and hit Houndour.  
  
"Hound." It said, getting up from the ground, pushing really hard. Then, it fell back down, and its eyes became spirals.  
  
"Oh no! Houndour!" Andy ran to Houndour, scooped him up, and placed him down next to him.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do now Andy?" asked Falkner.  
  
"Oh you'll see, heh heh." Andy replied. "Go, Geodude!"  
  
"Geo dude."  
  
"A Geodude, Pidgeot can still win, right Pidgeot?"  
  
"Pidgeot!" it replied.  
  
"Okay, Geodude, I'm counting on you! Use your rock throw!"  
  
"dude!" it sort of formed a rock in its hand and chucked it at Pidgeot, damaging it severely.  
  
"Pidgeot, quickly, sky attack!" Pidgeot glowed, then swiftly swooped down and hit Geodude.  
  
"Geo!"  
  
"Now, razor wind!" it blew wind sharply at Geodude.  
  
"Now use whirlwind, and gust!"  
  
"Pidgeot!" it blew a whirlwind and a gust directly and Geodude. Geodude was in a lot of pain right now.  
  
Dusky wondered to herself what Andy would do next, as did Falkner.  
  
Andy had no idea whatsoever about what to do, until suddenly, "Geodude, rollout!"  
  
"Geodude!" it responded, it rolled into a ball and chucked itself at Pidgeot, again and again and again and again, until....  
  
"Pidgeoooooot..."  
  
"Argh! Pidgeot, return!"  
  
In the background, "_And trainer Andy has won the battle!"  
  
_"Yeah!" Andy jumped into the air, along with Geodude, and Houndour who had just recovered. "Okay, Geodude, return!"  
  
"Nice job Andy!" congragulated Dusky.  
  
"Yes, you did quite well and I'm surprised. You and your Pokémon make a fabulous team. As proof of defeating me, I present you with, The Zephyr Badge."  
  
"Yeah! I got a Zephyr Badge!"  
  
A bit later...  
  
Andy, Dusky, Houndour, and Falkner were outside of the building. "Bye Falkner!" they said to him, waving their hands, on to route 36!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, there you have it! Andy got a Zephyr Badge and just needs 7 more badges to compete against the Elite Four. What friends will he meet? What adventures is he bound to have? What Pokémon will he see? Find out this and more, in the following episodes of...... **Pokémon: The New Adventures**!!!!!  
  
  
  



	6. Dusky vs Psyche

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 06  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  
  


Well, I really am hoping for more reviews, and that's all I really have to say. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dusky vs Psyche**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So far, Andy, his Pokémon--Which includes, Houndour, Ledian, Ariados, Tyrogue, and Geodude--have been able to win one regular Pokémon match, a few against Team Rocket, and a Zephyr badge by defeating Falkner of the Violet City Gym, with, umm, "ally" Dusky, and her Pokémon--Which includes, Misdreavus, Haunter, Pupitar, Murkrow, and Eevee. Both of them are walking along, Andy with his trusty Houndour at his side, and Dusky, with her new, baby Eevee at her side are walking towards route 36...  
  
"Grrr, stupid tree!" They heard a guy mutter to himself. There were a lot of people there, all who looked a bit mad. They walked over to a random person.   
"Umm, what's all of the fuss about?" Andy asked.  
"It's that stupid tree over there! It's blocking the way to three important places that everyone needs to get to!"  
"What are they?" Andy asked.   
"Well, everyone here either wants to get to the Bug Catching Contest or Ecruteak City. But most of us, including me, need to get to Goldenrod City."  
  
"Well Andy, we better turn back." said Dusky. "I know there's another route south of Violet City that we can take. It should get us to Azalea Town."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Andy replied. "You ready Houndour?"  
"Hound!" it replied in agreement.  
"You too Eevee?" Dusky asked Eevee, who was sitting on her shoulder.  
"Eeeeeveee!" It replied happily.  
  
The duo, plus Houndour and Eevee, went to the southern area of town where a sign read, "To Route 32".  
"Let's go!" Andy said.  
"Not so fast." said a figure that couldn't quite be made out.  
"Huh, who's that?" Andy wondered.  
  
"I am Psyche." said the girl who came into view. Psyche was a few years older than Dusky and Andy, and she had light purple hair. She had a back pack on her back and was taller than Andy and Dusky too. Also, she had an Eevee on her shoulder, like Dusky did. "I am a Pokémon trainer, and I know that the definite best type is Psychic, it cannot be defeated. Care to battle?"  
"Of course I am!" Andy said. "Get ready to--" but he was cut off by Dusky.  
"Did you say that Psychic Pokémon are the best, and cannot be defeated?" she asked, trying to be calm, but not succeeding. "Because they aren't, and they are easily defeated. I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"  
  
[Quick author's note: in case you're wondering, Psyche is actually a real name for girls. In mythology, Psyche was the name of a maiden loved by Cupid. And Psyche comes from the meaning, "soul" and if it has to do with Cupid, it has to do with love, right? Andy came from Ash, Dusky came from Misty, and guess who Psyche is gonna be just like?]  
  
"Hey, Dusky, I'm gonna battle!"  
"You wish Mr. I'm never gonna be a Pokémon Master."  
"Hey! Of course I will, and I'm gonna battle her!"  
"No, I will!"  
"No, I will!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
  
"Ahem!" Psyche interrupted. "Who's gonna battle me?"  
"Me!" Dusky shouted out.  
"Fine."  
"Shoot!" Andy said, disappointed that he was missing the chance for a good Pokémon battle.  
"Hound!" Houndour was also disappointed. They went over to the side to watch.  
  
"Okay... um what's your name?"  
"I'm Dusky, and how about we use two Pokémon each?"  
"Fine with me. Goooooo Girafarig!"  
"Giraf!"  
"What's that? Andy asked himself."  
  
Andy's Pokédex said what it was. "Girafarig, the Normal and Psychic type Pokémon. Has two brains, one in its tail, the other in its head. The head usually thinks up strong tactical strategies, while the tail is very unpredictable."  
  
"Okay," Dusky said. "Murkrow, I choose you!"  
"Muuuuurrk!"  
"Girafarig, give it a stomp!  
"Murkrow, quick, fly into the air and counter with a Pursuit!"  
Murkrow was able to avoid being trampled, and flew into the air, then chased the Girafarig until it hit it.  
"Girafarig, Psybeam!"  
Girafarig shot many colors at Murkrow, but it didn't hurt Murkrow a bit.  
"Hah! If you were a good Psychic Pokémon trainer, then you'd know that Psychic attacks don't affect Dark Pokémon!"  
  
"Now, Murkrow, finish it off with peck!"  
"Murkroooww!" It pecked Girafarig, and Girafarig fainted.  
"Girafarig, return. Go Jynx!"  
"It's a Jynx!" Andy said.  
  
"Jynx, the ice and psychic type Pokémon. Don't underestimate its strange appearance, as this Pokémon can cause Pokémon to fall asleep and freeze very easily."  
  
"Jynx, give it a one hit KO with Ice Punch!"  
"Jyyyyynx!" It brought back its fist, then gave Murkrow a punch, square on its body. It froze into an ice cube.  
"Return Murkrow! Go Pupitar!"  
"Pupi tar tar!"  
"Hah! This should be easy! Jynx, Lovely Kiss!"  
Jynx puckered up and tried to kiss Pupitar, who jumped out of the way.  
"Good work Pupitar, give it an earthquake!"  
"Jynx, give it a taste of your ice beam attack!"  
Pupitar made the ground shake, while Jynx shot a beam of ice at Pupitar. Both hit the opponent at the same time, but in the end, when the smoke cleared, Pupitar had managed to survive the ice beam, whereas Jynx suffered."  
  
"Hah! I told you that dark beats Psychic any day!"  
"Okay, I admit it. Don't worry Eevee, we'll win next time."  
"Don't worry, you're still an awesome trainer."  
"Thanks."  
"Hey, why don't you join us?" Andy asked. "We could always use another companion."  
"Yeah, why don't you?" Dusky asked.  
"Cool! Thanks!" Psyche replied. "And by the way, my full name it Psyche Mehdetat of Saffron City, and I'm planning on being the world's number one Pokémon Breeder. My idol is Brock Flint of Pewter City. He's the third best in the Paramount Three in Silver Cave. Ahh, he's a dream..."  
"That's, umm, nice. Well I'm Dusky Shadowin of Blackthorn City, and I'm gonna be the world's best dark Pokémon Trainer. My idol is Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. We used to be best friends in Pokémon school, then I moved to Blackthorn, and she moved to Cerulean. Now she's the second best in the Paramount Three."  
"And I'm Andy Gettum of New Bark Town, and I'm destined to become a Pokémon Master. And my hero is the present Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum. He's the coolest!"  
  
"I think that the three of us should team up, to reach Silver Cave as a team, and each defeat our idols and heroes. We'll be the top three, and then we'll all be known as the Paramount Six!"  
"You said it Andy!"  
"Well, Dusky, Andy, let's do it!"  
"Yeah!" they all cheered together.  
  
Their cheers were interrupted by faintly familiar voices...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, the team is complete, Ash = Andy; Misty = Dusky; and Psyche = Brock. Who's voices are those? What will be to come? Find out in the following adventures of.....  
  


**Pokémon: The New Adventures!  
**  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  



	7. Sludge-lical Difficulties

POKéMON:  
The New Adventures  
Chapter 07  
By Houndoom229  
  
  
  
  
  


So, just like before, please review! Thank you all for inspiring me to make more. And I'll make even more if I get even more reviews! Oh, and PS: I may not own the names Ash, Misty, Brock, Joy, Prof. Elm, etc, or any Pokémon in this fic, but, I do own the names Andy Gettum, Dusky Shadowin, Psyche Mehdetat, Doctor Jim, and of course, Andy's rival: Jack Elm. Ok, story time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sludge-lical Difficulties  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Last time, Andy and Dusky had met Psyche, the girl who intends to be the world's greatest Pokémon breeder. Dusky got the chance to battle her instead of Andy, and in the end, Dusky's dark type Pokémon defeated Psyche's psychic type Pokémon. They discussed their heroes and dreams with each other, when they were rudely interuppted by some familiar voices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just 'cause your group just went from two brats to three,"  
"You still have to pay the Team Rocket fee..."  
"To secure the Earth of isolation."  
"To link all people inside our nation."  
"To accuse the evils of fact and love."  
"To expand our reach to the stars above."  
"Amanda!"  
"Chris!"  
"Team Rocket explodes at the pace of light, admit defeat now, or embrace yourself to fight."  
"Aipom, that's right!"  
  
"Who are they?" Psyche asked Andy and Dusky.  
"Oh, don't worry Psyche." Andy precautioned her.  
"Yeah, it's just Team Rocket." Dusky said.  
"Grrrr. I hate when they say bad things about us!" Amanda shouted.  
"Yeah! Now give us your Pokémon, unless you want things to get dirty!" also shouted Chris.  
"And we gots our paws on a new robot, so it'll really mess tings up!" said Aipom. Suddenly, they jumped into the air into what appeared to be a giant Muk, that just suddenly appeared out of no where.  
  
Once the were inside, "Ok, time for giant sludge!" Amanda commanded, then pushed a button with the picture of a blob of purple slime. The giant Muk robot opened its large robotic mouth and shot a large blob of sludge at the trio, sticking them to the ground.  
"Ok, now lets snatch Houndour!" Chris said, placing each hand around a joystick. The Muk's arms moved towards Houndoom, picked it up out of the sludge, and placed it into its mouth.  
A few seconds later, through the clear eyes of the Muk, Houndour could be seen in something that looked like a box made of rock, but the rock was clear, so it could be seen into.  
  
"We've got your Houndour secured inside our custom-made, one of a kind, clear rock box!" Amanda told the trio that were all still stuck to the mud.  
Houndour then tried to blow fire inside of the box but it didn't rip a hole open or anything.  
"We've really outsmarted you this time twerps! No matter what happens, Houndour's fire can't blast through the box, because rock just acts that way against fire." explained Chris.  
"Yeah, so ya betta keep ya cool Houndour, 'cause ya flame just got doused! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Aipom laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**WHO'S THAT POKéMON?  
  
**K H E U S L C  
  
IT'S SHUCKLE!  
"Shuck ulll!"  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I've got an idea!" Psyche said to her fellow comrades. "My arm is a bit loose so it can grab a Pokéball. Got it!" she said when she got a Pokéball from her belt.  
She ripped her hand as much as she could through the sludge. "Go Pokéball!" she shouted, not knowing which Pokémon she had just released.  
Out of the Pokéball was her Kadabra.  
"Kadab!"  
  
"Hmm, what's that?" Andy asked, but couldn't get to his Pokédex due to a little sludge problem.  
"Kadabra, use your psybeam attack!"  
"Kadaaaaabra!" it shouted, then it shot a beam of all different colors at the robot, and small electric sparks could be seen from the Muk robot.  
  
"Uh oh..." Chris said as the Muk robot shook and rumbled. Electric wires were flying about everywhere and Amanda and Chris were frantically trying to set things right by pressing buttons.  
"Oh no!!!" Amanda shouted while Houndour's clear-stone box bounced out of the Muk robot, then shattered on the ground.  
  
"Houndour!" Andy shouted. "Okay Houndour, quickly, use flamethrower!"  
"HOUND!" it shouted, blasting a line of burning flames towards the giant Muk robot.  
Suddenly (yet not surprisingly) the Muk robot exploded, and the evil three-some shouted out, "Team Rocket's exploding off again!" [BING].  
  
"Houndour, use a light ember on the sludge to let us go." Andy said.  
"Dour." It nodded its head, then shot a light flame at the sludge, and it sort of melted away. Then after Andy stood up, Houndour jumped up and licked Andy's face.  
Also, Kadabra walked back to Psyche.  
  
"Thank goodness that's over!" Dusky said, apparently very happy. "That was gross!!"  
"Good job Kadabra, return!" said Psyche.  
"So, now we better get going to that cave, what was it called again?" Andy asked.  
"I think it's called Union Cave." Dusky told Andy.  
"Then let's go!"  
  
So the trio walked towards the cave and stopped at the very convenient Pokémon Center to revitalize their Pokémon.  
"Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémon?" Andy asked nicely.  
"Oh, and mine too." Dusky added.  
"Don't forget about mine!" Psyche said.   
"Alright. Doctor Jim!"  
"Yes Nurse Joy?" A tall muscular doctor with straight, black hair walked in.  
  
Suddenly, Psyche went into her own little love mode. Her eyes got big, and the background turned into dozens of pink and red hearts.  
Then, she ran up to Doctor Jon and started flirting with him.  
"Wow, you must be the most cutest doctor in the whole entire world! How about you and I talk privately together over there about each other? Have any plans tonight? I'll make room for you on my schedule any day!"  
Thankfully, Dusky strolled over to Psyche, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her away. "That's enough guy for you."  
"But I didn't even get his phone number!"  
  
A little while later...  
  
"Here you go, your Pokémon are fit and ready to go."  
"Thanks Nurse Joy." Andy said.  
They got their Pokémon back they walked into the dim cave. But right as they walked in, a somewhat mysterious figure was seen, and said, "Long time no see."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooh, a cliffhanger! Suspense! WHO IS IT!!?? Well, of course I know, but you'll only find out by reviewing this story (along with the other chapters). MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Well, you might actually know, but don't not review! And, sorry about the long wait for the (hopefully awaited) story. And sorry, this is probably the worst episode yet. Review (or flame) anyway! Oh yeah, umm, find out who this mysterious character is in the next episode of Pokémon: The New Adventures!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
